


I'm Not Leaving You

by AntiquaDove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiquaDove/pseuds/AntiquaDove
Summary: Bokuto doesn't want to leave Akaashi when he graduates so he decides to spend time with his junior as much as possible. However, sometimes he goes to far. Also, Akaashi seems to be hiding something. Slight BokuAka.(Originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	1. As Much Time As Possible

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Bokuto, who was sitting across from him, chin rested on his hand. They were relaxing on a table outside an ice cream shop on a warm summer day. Bokuto was being unusually quiet and with both his and Kenma’s silence, it was too much for Kuroo to handle.  
“Uhh. Bokuto. Hey. Hellooo.” Kuroo snapped his fingers at the spikey haired boy sitting across from him. Despite his efforts, the clouded look in Bukoto’s eyes didn’t disappear. Kuroo sighed and decided he would have to use the tried and true method.  
“Volleyball. Akaashi.” Immediately after hearing those words, Bokuto perked right up with a gleam in his eyes.  
“What? Where?!” He asked, his whole body changing positions. He now was no longer Kenmas twin with terrible posture.  
“He’s not actually here, just wanted you to snap out of your trance or whatever. Bro, what’s going on. You’re the one that asked me to come. Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince Kenma here to join us?” Kuroo asked, pointing his thumb towards the smaller boy next to him. Bokuto opened his mouth to answer but Kuroo cut him off.

  
“Two new video games, Bro. Two. Now I’m half broke.” He said.  
“You could’ve just let me stay home,” Kenma added softly, sounding distracted by his phone in his hands.  
“Ok, ok I get it Kuroo.” Bokuto said. “It’s just I’ve been in a bad mood lately cause I realized something.”  
“What’s that?” Kuroo asked. Even Kenma raised his head up to look over at him.  
“Akaashi’s a second year and I’m a third year.” Bokuto whined, burying his hands in his face.  
“Eh…?” Kuroo paused, trying to figure out what he was supposed to gather from that information. Then it dawned on him. Ohhh.

  
“Bokuto. Are you saying that you’re gonna miss Akaashi when you graduate?” Kuroo asked gently.  
Bokuto looked up from his hands and nodded.  
“I don’t know how I’m supposed to leave him behind, Kuroo. We’re always together.” He whispered.  
It was almost jarring for Kurro to hear his friend talk this way. He was always so overjoyed at everything and just loud in general. Seeing this softer more sentimental side was so different than what he was used to.

  
“You’re actually not alone in that. I have to graduate without Kenma too.” Kuroo said. Kenma stopped tapping on his phone screen.  
“Don’t get all sappy now, I’m right here,” he said, trying to sound convincing.  
“Oh, hush Kenma, you’re gonna miss me too and you know it.”  
“…yeah…”  
“Oiii you two, over here. What am I supposed to do? Oh! I should fail this year so I can retake it with Akaashi! I’m so smart.”  
“NO!” Kurro and Kenma said at the same time.  
“Don’t do that Bokuto-san. I don’t think Akaashi would appreciate you failing yourself.” Kenma said.  
The dejected look from earlier started to form in Bukoto’s eyes.  
“Just spend as much time with him as you can, that’s all I can suggest.” Kuroo said shrugging while sipping his black cherry milkshake.  
A small smile crossed Bokuto’s face. Spend as much time as possible with Akaashi. Sounded like a plan.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Akaashi swung his feet up onto his comfortable and settled back into the comfy couch. Time to work doubly hard on homework for the day. He set his computer on his lap and began typing away.  
“What is the formula for magnesium dichromate.” Muttered the boy. He rolled his eyes. _Why do I have to know this again?_ He typed in MgCr2O7  
“That had better be right or I’m so done.” A few minutes passed by before he realized how quiet the apartment was. Normally his roommate Bokuto would be filling the room chock full of joy and noise right about now. Akaashi stopped his clacking on the keys to shout up into the rooms.  
“Bokuto-san!?” Silence. Oh well, at least he had peace and quiet to finish his work. However, that didn’t last long. A pair of keys were heard jangling outside the door and moments later, it was swung open by none other that the owl headed Bokuto.

  
A bright smile spread across the older boys face as he pranced into the room, holding a questionable large number of grocery bags.  
Akaashi resisted the urge to grin at his dork of a roommate and instead raised his eyebrow in amusement.  
“Whatcha got there?” He asked. Bokuto tilted his head to the side before realization filled his golden eyes.  
“Oh right! These! He heaved said bags onto the counter and with a loud “Ha!” turned to face the black haired boy.  
“These right here, are a secret.” He said with wide eyes.  
Akaashi blinked twice. “Bokuto-san, I don’t think you could keep a secret to save your life. But ok, a secret it is.” He then turned back to his homework and resumed the clicking on his keyboard.  
I’d say I have a max of 8 seconds before Bokuto comes over and tells me what he’s planning. No way he’ll actually keep it a secret.  
Akaashi grinned when he heard footsteps behind the couch. All of a sudden, arms draped around either side of him from behind. Akaashi flinched as Bokuto’s face appeared next to his.  
“Akaaaaashi, you’re supposed to wanna know what it is and start guessing!” He complained.

Oh I know, I just wanted to mess with you a bit. The younger boy thought.  
“Oi, get off.” Akaashi complained, trying to move his roomate’s arms.  
“Not until you start guessing.”  
“Fine. Uhmmm is it volleyball supplies?” He asked.  
“No, but that’s actually a good idea. Dang it I should’ve gotten you new kneepads.” Bokuto muttered.  
“What? No, why would you do that? Lemme try again. Food?”  
“Bingo!” Bokuto said, jumping up. “I’m making us dinner tonight.”  
Akaashi hummed, slightly intrigued. “Are you sure you know how?” He joked.  
“’kaaashi, of course I do. I have a perfect recipe, it’ll be fantastic.”  
“I’m sure it will be Bokuto-san.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

It turned out just the way Akaashi expected. He was the one doing most of the work while Bokuto dotted around watching with wide eyes and warning Akaashi not to burn himself.  
The actual meal was pretty good. The ingredients Bokuto got were fresh and pretty decent. He even bought dessert.  
“So.” Akaashi set down his cup on the clothed table. “Why’d you decide to do this?” He asked.  
Bokuto looked up with wide eyes. “Uhh, well. No reason I guess.” He said, fiddling with his napkin.  
Akaashi was pretty sure he just lied, but decided to leave it be.  
“Well thanks for that, I’m gonna get back to homework now.” He got up and settled back in his place on the couch.  
“Hey, ‘kaashi, I can help you!” Bokuto exclaimed, plopping on the couch next to his roommate. Bokuto wasn’t exactly known for his good grades, but Akaashi decided to let him help as much as he could.  
“Hey this looks like the same stuff I did today!” The older boy announced.  
“Hmm? Oh, maybe the same subject.” Akaashi said passively. Bokuto frowned. It was the exact same worksheet he had just done a few hours ago with Kuroo’s help. He was certain of it. Why would Akaashi have a third-year worksheet? Was he helping another third year with their homework? But why would he lie about it? Bokuto’s eyes widened. What if someone was forcing Akaashi to do their work for him? Bokuto tensed up and looked at his best friend. He had some investigating to do.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Bokuto’s plan to investigate what was going on with his best friend was basically to stalk him. Even more so than usual. Bokuto decided that the only logical reasoning why Akaashi would have a third-year worksheet was because someone was forcing him to do the work for him.  
Naturally, Bokuto decided to thoroughly examine every third-year who talked to Akaashi. Anyone who even looked at him for longer than usual.  
Bokuto shifted in his seat and tapped his fingers on his desk. World history was possible the most boring class to ever exist. He glanced up at the clock. Two minutes left of this hellish experience.  
Akaashi had agreed to meet him once this class was over and they could have lunch together.

Ding! The bell rang signaling the end of class and simultaneously the end of Bokuto’s gloomy attitude. He jumped up from his desk with all of the vigor as usual. He was the first one out the door and into the hallway. Bokuto glanced through the sea of students and locked onto the raven-haired boy.  
“Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto yelled waving at him. Akaashi immediately took notice of him of course and nodded.  
“Hello Bokuto-san, how was class?” Akaashi asked.  
“Oh, boring, boring same as usual. The teacher droning on and on about…something or other, I’m not really sure. Anyway I’m glad it’s finally lunch cause I’m staaaarving. You have a lunch Akaashi, right? I can totally share with you if you forgot one!”  
Akaashi shook his head with a small smile, his eyes sparkling.  
“Bokuto-san, I’ve only ever forgotten my lunch once. That was 4 years ago.” He replied.  
Bokuto shrugged. “Just making sure.”

The two made their way outside into the bright, warm sunlight. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s jacket and hurried to the big oak tree on the lawn of grass. They had claimed it as their eating spot at the beginning of the year. Sometimes if there were other people occupying the place, Bokuto would make a move to tell them to scram, but Akaashi would always hold him back.  
Bokuto plopped down next to his friend and pulled out his box of food. He unwrapped it and began eating happily. Akaashi sighed contently and leaned against the tree while munching on his lunch.  
They sat in peaceful silence, just relaxing in the sun before it was rudely interrupted by a guy clearing his throat. Bokuto’s eyes snapped open and he saw a third-year named Kazuki, who was in his maths class standing above them.

Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi to see if he recognized him. The raven-haired boy was just looking up at him curiously.  
“Can I help you?” Bokuto asked the boy. Kazuki shook his head. Bokuto noticed he had a parcel in his hand with a red bow on top. A sinking feeling grew in the pit of Bokuto’s stomach. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
“Uhm…well. Can I talk to Akaashi, like, alone? Actually, I don’t need to ask you.” He turned to the younger boy.  
“Akaashi, can I talk to you?”  
“Uh, I mean I guess.” Akaashi stood up, to Bokuto’s protest.  
“Akaaaashi, I thought we were gonna have lunch together.” He complained.  
“It’ll only take a minute I’m sure, Bokuto-san.”  
Bokuto watched as the two walked a ways into the distance. He glared down Kazuki. He watched as they talked for a bit and Kazuki’s shoulders dropped, seemingly dejected. He then handed Akaashi the package he had been carrying and walked away.

  
Bokuto watched as his friend came back and sat back down, parcel in hand.  
“Lemme guess, he confessed to you?” Bokuto asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Yeah. He even gave me this for accepting.” Akaashi said, lifting up the gift.  
“How nice of him…wait WHAT?! You accepted??” Bokuto exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. Now, Akaashi would be taken away from him. Even sooner than he was supposed to be. They wouldn’t be able to spend time together before Bokuto graduated.  
He buried his face in his hands.  
“Whoa, whoa, calm down Bokuto-san I was just joking. Of course I didn’t accept. He told me to have these anyway.”  
Akaashi unwrapped the box and inside were half a dozen chocolate-chip cookies.  
Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the contents of the box.  
“I see he doesn’t even know you well enough to know you don’t like chocolate. Why’d you take them?”  
Akaashi shrugged. “It’d be rude not to and I though you could have them instead.”  
“Thanks Akaashi!!” He exclaimed, grabbing one and eating it.  
“Hmm, I hate to admit it, but these are actually pretty good.”  
Akaashi chuckled. “Poor guy, he probably put a lot of effort into them.”  
Bokuto shrugged, not too worried about that. Then, his thoughts drifted back over to the mystery of Akaashi and the third-year homework.  
“Hey ‘kaashi, are you friends with many third-years?”

“That’s a weird question. Well other than you, not really. Of course there’s the guys on the team, but I’m more of acquaintances with them.”  
Bokuto nodded, accepting the answer. He was certain Akaashi wouldn’t lie to him. Besides, maybe that third-year worksheet was an accident and he didn’t mean to do it.  
“Well, lunch is about over and I’ve got to head to CWP class. See you later Bokuto-san”  
Bokuto smiled and waved as Akaashi walked towards the building. It took him a full three minutes before the realization washed over him. CWP was a third-year class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all liked the first chapter! Let me know what ya'll thought in the comments. I'll post the next chapter soon.  
> Happy reading  
> -Dove


	2. Akaashi needs a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto decides to confront Akaashi about what he thinks is going on. Later, Fukurodani and Nekoma have a practice match with a twist.

“So…much…work…” Akaashi groaned as he stumbled into his room, dropping his books on the floor and faceplanting on his bed. He curled around his pillow and closed his eyes, begging for sleep.

“Damn it. I don’t have time for a nap.” He sat up a bit in a daze and without putting much thought into it, but on a pair of sweat pants and an oversized hoodie. He padded down to the living room, books and laptop in hand. He positioned himself on the couch and began typing away at his grammar class’ homework.

 _Wonder where Bokuto-san is. He normally walks back from practice with me, but he didn’t this time._ Akaashi’s typing slowed as his thoughts became distracted with thoughts of his friend. He laid his head back on the couch and let his eyes rest for just a second. Just a minute. Just five minutes. Just ten minutes.

Akaashi suddenly was jolted awake by his name being called loudly.

“Akaaaashi!” Bokuto pranced into the apartment with seemingly even more bags than last time. Akaashi blinked all doe eyed and rubbed his eyes.

“Ohh Akaashi, were you sleeping?” The owl-headed boy asked. Akaashi nodded and turned back to his computer.

“Need help with your homework?” Bokuto asked, making his way to the kitchen and setting his bags down.

“No thank you Bokuto-san, I’m done anyway.” He closed his laptop and stood up. He joined his roommate and began rummaging through the bags sleepily.

“Hey, hey nah, those are a secret.” Bokuto chirped, gently batting Akaashi’s hands away. Then he stopped for a second.

“Hey Akaashi, is that my hoodie?”

The black hair boy froze in horror.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san! I must’ve been so tired I couldn’t tell that it was yours!” He exclaimed, trying to hurriedly take it off.

“Hahaha! Nahh, it’s fine. Keep it on, it’s cold in here anyway.” Without further adu, he then scooped up the bags and plodded into his room. Bokuto took all of the contents out of the bags and hid them in various places around his room. He didn’t exactly expect Akaashi to go snooping and look for them, but he decided to be safe.

“’kaaaaashi, I’m back! Bokuto returned to the kitchen and jolted to a stop. The raven-haired boy was no where to be found.

“What the…Akaashi?” He glanced around the small living room where he had left the younger boy but he wasn’t there.

“Aka…oh.” Bokuto walked into the kitchen and saw his roommate curled on the floor of the kitchen, fast asleep. The older boy so no other option than to pick up Akaashi and tote him off to his room.

“Good grief you’re light,” Bokuto mused. “Or maybe I’m just strong. Yeah that’s prolly it.”

Bokuto gently laid Akaashi down on his bed and drew the covers up to his chin.

“Night.”

The older boy made his way into the living room wondering what he should do. He glanced over at the couch and noticed his roommate’s laptop perched on the coffee table. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. He rushed over to his friend’s laptop and opened it up. The password bar popped up immediately. Scowling, he set the device off to the side. Guess he wasn’t going to be helping with Akaashi’s homework. Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Bokuto jumped up, intrigued to see who it might be.

He pulled the door open with his normal flourish to see a third-year from his electronics class standing there.

“Oh, hi Rui, need something?”

The boy standing in the doorway shook his head and peered around Bokuto into the room.

“Is Akaashi here?” He asked.

Bokuto growled in annoyance. “Listen, if this is another confession to him, I’m gonna have to ask you to scram cause he’s had a very long day and he’s sleeping right now.”

Rui’s eyes widened. “What!? No, dude I have a girlfriend. I was just going to ask him if he’d gotten his portion of the project done yet.”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “His part? He’s in your class?”

“Yeah man.”

“Is it normal for second years to be in a third-year class?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you in any other third-year classes with him?”

“No.”

“Well you’d best be going now, I’ll be sure to relay the information to him.”

“Alright.” Rui left and Bokuto shut the door, leaning against it as it closed.

“That’s it, I’m gonna confront him.”

_______________________________________________

The next day, Bokuto was all in for his plan to confront his friend. However, the universe seemed to be against him. He couldn’t get Akaashi alone for a single minute that day. He was either staying late in class to talk to a teacher, using the bathroom, or being confessed to for the millionth time that day. It was all rather exhausting for Bokuto to watch. In the volleyball changing room, Bokuto finally saw his chance. They were the two slowest so they were the last ones in there.

“Hey Akaashi, can I ask you something?”

The black-haired teen nodded while pulling his shirt over his head. He turned to Bokuto with his normal stoic expression.

“Um, ok, uhhhh yeah so I’ve been noticing that you’ve been really tired lately and you always have a bunch of homework to do. Also it seems like you’ve had a bunch of third year worksheets, which is kinda weird. I mean, you’re a second year. Obviously. Uhm so like I was wondering. Actually I’ve been wondering this for a while…”

“Bokuto-san, just say it.” Akaashi chuckled. “You sound so nervous like you’re about to confess to me.”

“Ha-ha, very funny ‘kaashi.” Bokuto spiked his hair up a bit with his fingers and took a deep breath.  
“Ok, so I’ve noticed that you’ve had a bunch of third-year homework. So I’ve thought this all through and gone through all the possibilities…is someone forcing you to do their work for them?” Bokuto rushed the last part out and held his breath, waiting to see if there was someone he needed to go beat up.

Akaashi looked down at his feet and smiled. He nodded and chuckled softly.

 _I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve seen him smile like that._ Bokuto mused. _He always seems so tired._

“No Bokuto-san. No one’s forcing me to do their homework. It doesn’t really surprise me that you thought that though.”

Bokuto was about to open his mouth to ask what exactly was going on then, when Yaku burst into the room

“Come on guys, everyone’s wondering where you two are and people are starting to say like…weird stuff…well, it’s mostly Lev. Anyway, let’s go!” He motioned for the two and they followed him to the court.

The team formed a half circle around their coach, waiting for instructions.

“Alright, for today, we’re going to be playing a practice match against Nekoma. I’ve invited them and they should be here any moment now.”

“I _knew_ it!” Lev exclaimed excitedly.

“Shut it,” Yaku said while he smacked the younger boys side.

The coach cleared his throat. “I’ll wait. Anyway as I was saying. Coach Nekomata and I have decided to make things a bit more interesting. We’ll be splitting up our teams and separating players who seem to make the best ‘duos.’ Case in point, Bokuto and Akaashi here.” The coach gestured to the two.

“You’ll be split up.”

Bokuto pouted and slung his arm around the boy beside him.

“But coach, ‘kaashi and I work so well togetherrr,” he whined.

“Exactly. You’re so used to each-other and work together like an oiled machine. However, it’s also important to be able to adjust and work with other players who have different quirks and ways of playing. Akaashi won’t always be setting for you, Bokuto. You’ll graduate and have to move on.”

That last sentence hit the owl-headed teen like a ton of bricks. He’d been trying to keep the idea of leaving Akaashi out of his mind. His arm slipped from Akaashi’s shoulders and his posture slumped a bit.

Being sharp as ever, Akaashi noticed. _Oh no. He’s about to slip into one of his moods. That’s something we really don’t need before a practice._

Like angels sent from heaven, Kuroo, Kenma and the Nekoma team waltzed into the gym.

“Look, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san and Kenma are here! We should go say hello to them!” Akaashi encouraged his friend with a nudge. This slightly perked Bokuto up and he waved to them.

“Oi oi!” Kuroo grinned and Kenma offered a small smile.

While the two coaches discussed some of the teaming, Kuroo and Kenma joined Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Oi, Bokuto, did you hear? Apparently we’re gonna have to be split up from our setters!” Kuroo lamented, frowning. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“It’s for practice. It’ll make you a better player.” He quipped.

“As if I’m not already the best player in the world.” Scoffed Kuroo.

“Isn’t Bokuto-san technically better than you?” Kenma asked, sounding amused.

Kuroo placed his hand over his heart in mock offense.

“Hey, hey, hey! Thanks Kenma!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Did you hear that Akaashi? Did ya? Kenma actually complimented me!”

“Yeah I heard.”

Kenma glanced up at Akaashi through the hair in his face. He didn’t miss the exhaustion creeping through his tone.

Kuroo and Bokuto began talking charismatically and left the two quieter to themselves.

“Uhm, Akaashi? Are you feeling alright?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m just a little tired. That’s all.”  
“Uhm, no offense, but are you sure you should be here? You look like you can barely stand up.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Is it really that bad?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised Bokuto-san hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh he has. He’d probably try to send me to the hospital or something if he knew how exhausted I really am,” He joked. “Uhh, pretend I didn’t say that last part. I’m fine, really.”

Kenma nodded, not believing him at all. “Sure.”

“Oh, we should probably head over.” The two made their way over to the rest of their teams.

“Alright, the way we’ve decided to split you up is as follows. We’ll be switching the two liberos and also the team captains and setters will be on opposite teams. For an example, Yaku will be with Kenma, Bokuto and the rest of the Fukurodani team. Komi will be with Akaashi, Kuroo and the rest of the Nekoma team. Got it?”

“Yes coach!”

The game was off to a good start for both teams. Kuroo’s team was ahead by one point, 17-18.

 _Kuroo-san seem like a very well-adjusted player. A bit more…consistent…than Bokuto-san. But we can’t pull off shots like **that.** _Just then, Bokuto hit a perfect line shot over the net. Komi dove for it, but couldn’t reach it in time. Now they were tied, 18-18.

Coach Nekomata called a timeout and they huddled in a circle.

“Akaashi, you’ve played with Bokuto-san. Any ideas how to stop his wicked line shots?” Lev asked, wide eyed and curious.

“Let’s cut him off to only be able to use cross shots. We’ll have our blockers cover where the line shot would go down, and place Komi in the general area the cross shot would head.”

“Ohhh, that’s a good idea!” Lev exclaimed, sounding like his head had exploded from all that brilliance.

_____________________________________________________________________

Over at the other side, Kenma seemed to be on the same wavelength as Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, I’ll set it to you next time, but you’ll have to be careful. Right about now, I expect they’ll be blocking your line shots and setting their libero up where your cross shot would go. It’s the exact same thing I’d do if I was in their position. So, I suggest you either use a feint, or maybe try for a block out?”

Bokuto nodded. “I agree.” He was only half listening however. The rest of him was watching Akaashi and his ever-slumping posture. He was snapped out of his daze when the coach blew the whistle, signaling the continuation of the game.

Akaashi was up to serve. He took a deep breath and tossed the ball in the air. He smacked it and sent it sailing over the net, though with less power than usual.

_Damn, I’m losing energy faster than I thought I would._

He frowned as it went directly to Yaku, who effortlessly received it. He made a clean toss to Kenma, who set it to Bokuto. Bokuto jumped into the air and in a split second, gauged the opposing side of the net. A line shot was impossible, Kuroo, Lev and Yamamoto were blocking. Komi was in the area a cross shot would head. A feint. That’ll do it. Preparing to hit the ball with all he was worth, he then lightly tipped the ball over the blockers fingers. A grinned as he watched the ball fall. Suddenly, he saw a flash of black hair. He watched as Akaashi dove for the ball. He watched as he barely got his hand under it and sent it up into the air.

“Akaashi, nice receive!” Kuroo shouted. _It sounds so strange for someone other than me to say that._ Bokuto couldn’t help but think. He ran to the side, preparing to receive the ball if need be. Watching as Akaashi struggled to get back on his feet, he clenched his fists. _Damn it, I should’ve just let them have that point by trying a line shot. Now Akaashi’s struggling even more._

Then, Komi jumped over the line to set it to Kuroo, who spiked it over the net. Yaku dove for the ball and received it.  
“Sorry! It’s a bit off!”

Kenma ran for it and set it to Bokuto.

Akaashi could sense a cross shot coming, so he crouched down and waited for the perfect time to jump. _Wow I’m really tired._ He thought. Not yet…and…now. He jumped up to block the spike. As he was in the air, he saw a flash of gray hair as Lev launched himself towards Akaashi to try to help block. He closed his eyes as he saw the 6’4 mass of a teenager about to collide with him.

_Welp. This is going to hurt._

**A/N: Poor poor Akaashi. He needs a nap. And maybe a hug too. Leave a comment it you feel up to it :)**


	3. Hospital Time

It did hurt. Well, it hurt for a few seconds before he fell unconscious.

Bokuto jumped up to spike the ball to get the break point when he noticed that Lev was jumping at an angle to try to help Akaashi block.

 _Oh crap!_ Lev had a much bigger build and was a good amount taller than the black-haired boy. Bokuto grimaced as he watched Lev collide with Akaashi, sending the older boy to the hard floor. There was an audible crack sound as Akaashi’s head smacked on the wood floor. Bokuto completely forgot about the ball heading for him.

The whole gym seemed frozen for a split second before Bokuto snapped out of his trance.

“Akaaaashi!” He yelled in horror. He sprinted across the court and ducked under the net, desperately hoping his friend wasn’t hurt too badly. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees beside the collapsed boy,

“Akaashi?! Keiji, answer me. Damn it, Kuroo! Get over here and help!”

Without needing any more encouragement, the third-year rushed over.

“Bokuto, calm down. Ok? You won’t do him any good freaking out like that. Kenma’s called an ambulance, ok?” Kuroo said calmly.

 _Calm down? How am I supposed to do that?_ Bokuto peered at Akaashi’s white face.

 _He’s paler than normal. Wait…is that?_ Bokuto gasped as he saw a red substance pooling around Akaashi’s head. _No, no, no._

“Don’t move him!” Someone shouted. It was the coach. “It’ll make it worse, we’ll wait for the medics to arrive.”

“Bokuto, he’s gonna be alright.” Kuroo said, gently rubbing his back. Bokuto felt a small, warm presence as Kenma knelt down next to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Lev wrung his hands and paced around them.

“Lev, it’s ok, we know you didn’t mean to. Accidents like this just happen sometimes.” Kenma mumbled. Bokuto glanced up at Kenma then back down to Akaashi. _This just seems so **wrong**. _Akaashi was someone who was always just _there._ He was a warm, familiar presence that was always beside Bokuto. Always ready with a sarcastic comment or encouragement if the situation called for it. To see him there laying in front of him but not _there,_ was frankly, jarring.

 _You’re gonna have to deal with him not always being there once you graduate too._ Bokuto clenched his jaw. He reached down and gently brushed a strand of hair away from the younger boys face. He then took Akaashi’s limp, clammy hand in both of his. _Hang on Keiji._

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bright white lights streamed into Akaashi’s vision as he pried his eyes open. Blurry forms were rushing back and forth above him. He grimaced as a loud, painful, pounding was brought to the for front of his mind.

“Aughh,” Akaashi groaned and rubbed his eyes to try to get rid of the cloudy film in his vision. He then felt a sharp pinch in his forearm. An IV was attached to his arm with the long tube leading up towards a bag with some sort of fluid.

“Don’t move to much, alright?” A kind voice said. “I’ll get you some ice chips to eat.”

Akaashi groaned in reply, not really knowing who he was talking to. _Probably a doctor. What even happened? Where’s Bokuto-san?_

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the events that had happened before. It was no use, he couldn’t recall a single thing after Bokuto had asked him about his third-year worksheets in the locker room.

Akaashi could see blurry shadows moving in front of him, but the voices were just melding together. However, one seemed to stand out.

“Keiji. It’s…. Do…. Need…Are…I’m…Here.” Akaashi couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but he’d know that voice anywhere.

“Bokuto-san.” He whispered. Then, he let his eyes slip shut and darkness overtake him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto nearly flipped out when he saw Akaashi fall unconscious a second time.

“’kaashi? Akaashi! No, please.” He whispered. A few tears slipped down Bokuto’s cheeks as he gently picked up his friends’ hand. _So soft. And small._

The sound of clacking heels drew Bokuto’s attention up. The doctor from before entered the room with a cup of ice chips.

“He fell unconscious again.” Bokuto said, not meeting her eyes. The doctor nodded and placed the cup on the table beside the bed. She then checked the solution amount in the IV.

“I heard about how you refused to leave him.” The doctor said, nodding to Akaashi. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have him too. For as much time as I’ll get.” The older boy then turned to the form of his unconscious friend. “Sorry ‘kaashi, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

The doctor smiled at the one-sided exchange.

“I’ll let in some more of your friends if that’s alright. Or would you like some more time to yourself?” She asked.

Bokuto smirked. “I guess I’ll have to share him a little bit. Yeah they can come in too.”

“Alright, but only two more. We don’t need it getting too crowded in here.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo and Kenma were the next two to come in. After them was Komi and Lev, who felt absolutely terrible and couldn’t stop apologizing to Bokuto. People made their way in and out of the room, all while Bokuto stayed firmly in his place, still holding tight to his friends hand.

A whole day passed by, with Akaashi looking the same as before. Bokuto was informed that if Akaashi woke up again, to try his best to keep him that way.

The raven-haired boy finally awoke at 1:32 pm.

Bokuto’s heart began reacing as he watched his best friends eyes flutter open.

“Akaashi! Hey, hey, hey! You’re awake thank goodness? How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?” He scooted even close, eyes wide, scrutinizing the second-year’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“Bokuto-san. You’re still here?”

“Of course. Why would I leave?” He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Akaashi laughed, forcing back the slight throbbing in his head.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you to be honest.”

“Good.”

There was a comfortable silence that fell between them for a moment.

“All I’m gonna say, is that I’m never letting you set for another team that’s not mine again,” Bokuto said very seriously.

Akaashi snorted. “Deal.”

“You bet it is.”

Bokuto’s face then fell. He reached up and gently felt the bandage around Akaashi’s head. The boy in question, flushed slightly. “I’m alright, Bokuto-san.”

“Like hell you are. You’re not leaving my sight for the next few weeks, that’s for certain.”

“That sounds a bit overbearing, don’t you think?”

“Nah.” Bokuto then squeezed Akaashi’s hand before letting go.

“I’m gonna go find the doctor real quick and let her know you woke up. No falling asleep on me Keiji.”

Bokuto opened the door and peered out.

“Bokuto-san, I’m out of your sight!” Akaashi exclaimed in mock horror.

“You know, you’re awfully sassy for having just woken with a concussion.” Came the retort. Akaashi just grinned proudly. Deciding to keep his promise, Bokuto stayed in the room and pressed the call button.

“Hey, I wanna see Kenma and Kuroo. And Lev too, actually. I’d like to give him a piece of my mind,” Akaashi quipped.

“I’m glad I know you’re half joking.” Bokuto said. “Cause I’m pretty sure Lev has said enough ‘sorries’ to last him a life-time.”

“I’m sure he has. I truly hope he doesn’t blame himself.” Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded.

“Everyone from both teams has been in here when you were out actually.”

Akaashi smiled. “I’m glad to know I was missed.”

“Of course you were. Now, let’s get you all better so we can have healthy Akaashi back, alright?”

“Deal.”   
  


**A/N: There's chapter 3 :) We'll have Akaashi all healthy in the next chapter. What are your guy's theories about why Akaashi has a bunch of third-year work?**


	4. You don't have to leave me

**Note: Ok so last night I read a fic called "In Another Life" by LittleLuxray. Lemme just say that it kinda broke me. Seriously, I was crying so hard. It's so beautifully written and an amazing story. So if you happen to want to read a heartbreaking BokuAka fic, check it out.**

Three days later, Akaashi was released from the hospital with three different pill bottles, a bottle of ointment, and some extra bandages. Akaashi had found it quite endearing and slightly amusing at how intently Bokuto was listening to the doctor give him instructions about the pills, changing his bandage and general do’s and don’ts. They had been lucky in a way that Akaashi had gotten injured on a Friday so they hadn’t missed too much school.

“Alright, we’re back. Home sweet home.” Bokuto opened the door for Akaashi and grabbed him by the forearm, leading him inside.

“Uhm, lets see. You wanna sit down? It’s not quite time for you to take your pills yet…oh! I’ll make dinner then.” Bokuto strode to the fridge and swung it open only to find it empty with a lone jelly jar inside that more than likely was moldy.

Bokuto turned back to Akaashi. “Sorry,” He grimaced. “I’d like to have cooked you a home-made meal cause you know, it’s healthy. But take away it is!”

Akaashi laughed and plopped down on the couch.

“Hey! Careful! Don’t jostle your head too much.” Bokuto chided, wringing his hands.

Akaashi smiled. “I’m fine Bokuto-san, although I appreciate your concern. Take away actually sounds great right now.”

Bokuto nodded. “Alright then, I’ll order and you stay there.” The older boy heard a scoff come from the other side of the room, which he ignored. He typed in the number to their favorite sushi place and placed the order.

“Hey, hey, hey! We’re all set!” He turned around to find the couch where he left Akaashi to be empty. Just then he heard the shower turn on. He sighed. _Well I’m sure not gonna be monitoring him there._

Bokuto collapsed onto their couch and flicked on the T.V. while trying to ignore the worries that kept popping up in his head. _What if he passes out? What if he slips and bangs his head again? Damn it._

“Akaashi!? You good in there?”

“I’m fineee,” came the muffled reply. “I’ll be out soon.”

His roommate’s reply stemmed his fears so he was able to settle in and turn on Netflix.

A few minutes later, Bokuto heard the bathroom door open and smelled the cherry shampoo that his roommate tended to use. Plodding footsteps headed away from him, likely to Akaashi’s room. Bokuto clicked on “Hunter x Hunter” on Netflix and settled in. Five minutes passed by when Bokuto sensed Akaashi nearby. He felt as a weight settled down next to him on the couch. They sat watching the show in peaceful silence for a while before it was broken.

“Hey Bokuto-san, could you change by bandage for me? You don’t have to, but it’d be kinda hard to do it by myself.” Akaashi asked timidly.

Bokuto sat straight up. “Of course, ‘kaashi. I’d be honored to.” Akaashi offered a small smile in return. Bokuto went to find the bag of bandages and ointment that the doctor had given them. Bokuto gently undid the wrapping around the younger boys head, while trying not to grimace too much at the sight of the blood stained cloth. He then squeezed a blob of ointment from the tube and applied it generously to Akaashi’s wound.

“That’s a little much, don’t you think?” The black-haired boy stated. Bokuto shrugged, not really caring.

“Better safe than sorry. I can’t have you getting an infection now, could I? Who would set for me?”

“Oh I see, so I’m only important because of my skills as a setter.” Akaashi said sarcastically.

“That’s not what I meant and you know itttt.” Bokuto grumbled while wrapping a fresh white bandage around Akaashi’s head.”

“I know.”

Bokuto finished up and patted Akaashi on the head. “You’re all done.”

“What am I, a dog?” Akaashi hmphed, trying to fix his hair.

“Oh hush and watch the show.”

“Fine.”

Not even two minutes passed before Bokuto shifted over to look at Akaashi.

“So why do you have a bunch of third-year worksheets? You never answered my when I asked you last time.”

“Ah yes. I tried to be a bit more secretive about it, but I guess I might as well tell you now.” Akaashi took a deep breath and Bokuto shifted a bit closer, yellow eyes bright with curiosity.

“Good grief Bokuto-san calm down, it’s not that interesting.” He said. “I’m doing a bunch of third-year classes so I can get enough credits to graduate with you this year. Surprise.”

Bokuto had to take a few minutes to process what he had said.

“Wha…seriously!? This, this is the best news ever! I won’t have to leave you behind! I have to tell Kuroo right now. I can’t believe I considered failing myself this year so I could take it over with you next year.” Bokuto laughed. “Imagine!” He lunged forward and hugged his bestfriend tightly.

“Wait, you considered doing WHAT?!” Akaashi gasped before hugging him back.

“Oh don’t worry about it, Kuroo and Kenma talked me out of it.” Bokuto waved his hand nonchalantly.

“I’m glad they did, cause Kuroo knew about my plan already. He was actually helping me with some of my work.”

“ACTUALLY?”

“Yeah.”

“So when I was venting to him about having to leave you when I graduate, he knew all along?”

“I guess so. Hold on, you were that sad about graduating without me?” Akaashi asked.

“Duh! You clearly didn’t want me to graduate without me either or else you would’ve gone through all the trouble to take two whole years of classes during one year!”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!” Bokuto shouted. He grinned widely and hugged Akaashi once more.

“Hey, hey, hey! This is gonna be so fun! We can go to college together! And we can be roommates again!”

Akaashi smiled. “Yeah. I can’t wait.”

**End.**

**A/N: The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic cause I had a great time writing it. I'm cooking up a sequel where Bokuto and Akaashi are together for their first day of college and stuff that they get up to.**

**As always, stay safe and happy reading.**

**-Dove**


End file.
